


Three

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: A miscommunication leads to an awkward attempt at a threesome that neither Felix nor Tamora actually wants.





	Three

“I have a surprise for you,” Tamora murmured against Felix’s lips.

She had just pulled away from a heated kiss that had quickly caused Felix to come undone. As intriguing as the thought of this surprise was, right now all he wanted was for her to kiss him again. He leaned forward in an attempt to recapture her lips, but she backed away from him and stood.

“Not so fast,” she chuckled. “I’ll go get things ready. You stay here.”

At that, she turned and left, leaving Felix alone on their bed. Whatever she was putting together, he hoped it wouldn’t take her too long. In their five years of marriage, they had experimented quite a few times in the bedroom. Felix could hardly think of anything within his comfort zone that they hadn’t already tried–what could she be planning?

A moment later Tamora re-entered the bedroom with another, unfamiliar woman trailing behind her. The stranger had long, dark hair and full lips, and she stood about shoulder-height next to Tamora. She eyed him with interest, and Felix immediately felt uneasy about the intent behind her gaze. Felix glanced between the women standing before him in confusion.

“Who’s this, Tammy?” he asked.

“Do you remember what we talked about the other night?” Tamora replied.

 _Oh_.

The chain of events that had led them here began about a week prior, when Felix met Ralph at the bar down the street for drinks after work. Ralph was in the middle of complaining about one of his coworkers, an overly confident man who was constantly boasting about his sexual conquests to people who didn’t care to know all the details.

“He just kept going on and on about the ‘mind-blowingly great’ weekend he had,” Ralph said, using air quotes to exaggerate his colleague’s words.

“I just don’t think that kind of talk belongs in the workplace,” Felix shook his head disapprovingly. “Some things are meant to be kept private.”

“Oh no, he was more than happy to share,” Ralph replied. “Ironically enough, that’s what he was talking about–sharing. Somehow managed to get  _two_  women in bed with him.”

“Jeepers,” Felix uttered in disbelief. 

Behind them, Tamora entered the bar. She was about to sneak up behind Felix, something that always got a rise out of him and endlessly amused her, when she overheard their conversation.

“I mean, I guess it’s supposed to be every man’s fantasy, right?” Ralph said.

“Well, I don’t know about that,” Felix replied.

“What, haven’t you ever thought about having a threesome?” Ralph asked.

“Ralph!” Felix exclaimed, shocked by the straightforward and inappropriate nature of his friend’s question.

“Sorry, sorry,” Ralph said, holding his hands up in surrender. “But, come on, haven’t you and Tamora ever talked about it?”

“No,” Felix answered, feeling almost ashamed of his response. His cheeks burned–inviting another person into your bed seemed like an extreme, far-fetched idea to him, but Ralph was talking about it as though it was something everyone did. “We haven’t.”

Tamora paused, reflecting on the exchange. Was that really something Felix was interested in? The thought of another woman being so intimate with her husband–and being present as it happened–made her feel uneasy. However, she had to remind herself that Felix had always been open to try anything she wanted at least once, and had never made her feel any guilt or shame for expressing her desires. As she settled into the barstool next to her husband’s, she made a mental note to bring it up with him later.

The next night, she decided to just come right out with it.

“Have you ever thought about a threesome?” she asked.

“W-What?” he replied, her question taking him by surprise.

“Have you wondered what it would be like to have another woman with us in bed?”

“Tammy, where is this coming from?” he asked. He had lived his entire life without ever being asked these kinds of questions, and now he felt as though he was suddenly being confronted with them at every turn.

“I’m just curious,” she replied, not wanting to reveal to him that she had overheard his conversation with Ralph. 

“Well, I never really considered it until recently,” he answered honestly. 

“Is that something you’d be interested in?” she asked.

Felix hesitated before answering. Deep down, he knew he had no desire for anyone else to be involved in his romantic life with Tamora, but he had done things that were out of his comfort zone before and been pleasantly surprised each time. Maybe he was being too uptight; if this was what Tamora wanted, he was willing to give it a try.

“Sure.”

So here they were, Tamora and Felix and a complete stranger, standing together in the bedroom. The air was thick with an awkward energy that prickled Felix’s skin. The stranger was the first to speak up.

“Don’t be shy,” she said as she approached Felix, placing a hand on his chest. He flinched at the contact, his heart rate steadily increasing. “I’m Pauline.”

“H-Hello, Pauline. I’m Felix,” he replied, trying his best to calm down and act natural–but what exactly was natural for this kind of situation? “I suppose you already know Tam–mmph!”

He was interrupted by her lips crashing into his in a forceful kiss. His eyes shot open and he froze, unable to relax enough to even return the act of affection. This didn’t seem to faze her as she held the kiss for what felt like an eternity. Everything about it felt wrong, from her oversized lips to the wine on her breath. As she continued on, he found himself just wishing it would end soon.

Tamora could feel her blood boiling as she watched, and she fought to remember that she had invited this woman into their home for this exact purpose. Pauline’s hand trailed slowly down his chest, causing Felix to break into a nervous sweat. The moment her fingers met his belt buckle, he had finally had enough.

“Wait, stop!” he said, tearing himself away from her. “I can’t do this.”

“Felix, it’s okay,” Tamora said, although she struggled to believe the words as they came out of her mouth.

“No, it’s not. I’m sorry,” he said, turning his attention back toward Pauline, who stood between Tamora and Felix with a perplexed expression. “This has nothing to do with you, you’re a beautiful woman and I’m sure you’re very lovely to be with, but I love my wife, and I don’t want anyone else.”

“What?” she replied, completely stunned by this turn of events.

“I’m sorry we wasted your time tonight. But when I asked Tamora to marry me, I did it knowing that she was the only woman I wanted to be with for the rest of my life,” he explained. “So even if she says it’s okay, even if she  _wants_  me to, I just… I can’t do this. I don’t  _want_  to do this.”

Both women seemed equally stunned by his impassioned speech. Felix turned to Tamora, his eyes glassy.

“Tammy, I’m so sorry,” he said, his voice thick as he spoke around the lump in his throat. “I know this is something you wanted to do and you probably spent a lot of time putting it together. The last thing I want to do is disappoint you, but I’m just not comfortable with this.”

“But I thought–I heard you talking to Ralph last week,” Tamora said.

“He did bring it up, but I honestly didn’t know how to respond. I’d never thought about it before because I’ve never wanted anyone else like I want you,” he admitted. “But you seemed so eager when you asked me about it that I said yes. I didn’t want you to think I was too much of a prude to go along with something like that.”

“Felix, I’ve never felt that way about you,” Tamora said reassuringly. “When I overheard you talking to Ralph, I thought that maybe after being together so long, you felt like you needed something…more.”

“Oh, Tammy, never,” Felix said. It hurt his heart to think she had felt like she wasn’t enough for him, and he would do everything in his power to make sure she never felt that way again.

Pauline cleared her throat, reminding the couple of the other party in the room. Felix and Tamora shared an awkward glance.

“I’ll, uh… I’ll walk you out,” Tamora said, escorting Pauline out of their apartment. 

When she turned away from the front door, she found Felix emerging from their bedroom looking sick with guilt. Before he could open his mouth to speak the apology that she knew was forming on his tongue, she crossed the room, pulled him close, and pressed her lips to his. He welcomed this kiss much more than the last, his arms winding around her as he returned it.

“Much better,” he murmured against her lips.

“Why don’t we pick up where we left off?” she asked with a smile as she pulled away from him and walked back to their bedroom.

Felix eagerly followed, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. His lips trailed hungrily down the side of her neck, his teeth sinking into the flesh in the curve of her shoulder. Tamora gasped, surprised by his boldness. He had never left a mark without asking permission first, but tonight she embraced it; she was all his, and she didn’t care who knew. His hands came to life, traveling up her ribcage until he was fondling her breasts over her shirt. He kissed his way back up her neck, his lips playing at her ear instead.

“I don’t tell you enough how much you turn me on,” he whispered.

“You don’t have to,” Tamora sighed, loving all the attention she was receiving at the moment. She smirked as she finished her thought. “I can always tell.”

“Still,” he replied, his hands moving down to her hips to pull her close. “You should hear it more often.”

“Then maybe I should start telling you how often I want to jump your bones,” she said with a cheeky grin. “I could start right now.”

She leaned into him, intentionally rubbing up against the growing hardness she could feel pressing up against her rear end. Felix hissed and buried his face in her shoulder.

“ _Tammy,_ ” he groaned.

He reached for the hem of her shirt, pulling the garment up over her head. As soon as he had done away with it, the rest of their clothes came off within seconds, and before they knew it, Felix was crawling over Tamora as she lay back on their bed. He slowly kissed his way up her body, continuing his string of praises as he went.

“You’re perfect,” he said. 

His hand caressed her hip while his mouth had found its way to one of her breasts, his tongue lapping over her nipple. The action sent a pang of desire straight to her core and she buried her fingers in his hair. He lips continued their ascent until they met hers once more. After a passionate, heat-filled moment, he pulled away and gazed down into her eyes.

“You drive me so crazy, Tammy Jean,” he said, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. “Some days all I can think about is how much I want you.”

His words sent a stream of intense longing through her and she reached down between them, wrapping her fingers around his hardness. She was a bit surprised to find that he was already fully erect, despite receiving no direct stimulation from her. 

“That’s what you do to me, Tammy,” he whispered in her ear. “You turn me on.”

“Oh, _Felix_ ,” she breathed.

He had never spoken to her like this during sex, never expressed his arousal so directly, and it was having a profound effect on her. She couldn’t believe he had been worried about being too boring in bed; she knew with distinct clarity that she had never wanted anyone as as much as she wanted him in this moment.

“I need you,” she panted, wrapping her legs around him and pulling him in close. “Right now.”

Felix happily obliged, pushing himself deep inside her. Their connection was more intense, their pleasure more tangible, than either of them could recall. It was almost dizzying, and as Felix began thrusting into her, they understood how silly it had been for either of them to think there was anything wrong with their intimate life. What they had was real, it was  _right_ , and they would spend the rest of their lives stoking the flame that burned between them.

Tremors of ecstasy ran up Felix’s spine; it was all beginning to be too much for him as wave after wave of delectation overwhelmed him. He slid his hand between them, his fingers rubbing against her clitoris. There was no way he was going to last much longer as her touch set him ablaze, and he felt a desperate need to push her over the edge before he got there himself. 

“Felix…” she moaned, digging her nails into his shoulders.

“Ohh, Tammy.” He shuddered as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. “That feels so good.”

“Do you want more?” came her sultry reply.

“Oh,  _yes_ ,” Felix all but growled.

Tamora scraped her nails across his back, sending him reeling. His fingers moved faster over her as he tried with all his might to match her pleasure to his, a feat he wasn’t even sure was possible; he wasn’t certain that any person had ever felt as fully satisfied as he did in that moment. He leaned up to kiss her, wanting to feel close to her in as many ways as possible.

Before he could even try to reign it in, his orgasm overcame him in a flash of euphoria. A fraction of a second later, Tamora followed suit, clenching around him as she rode out her climax. The pure bliss they felt was so powerful that they couldn’t contain themselves–the entire building must’ve heard them as they climbed to the highest peak of their pleasure, but they couldn’t find it in themselves to care. Felix collapsed onto Tamora, all his energy spent.

“I love you,” he panted.

“I love you, too,” she replied, gently running her fingers through his hair.

“And I don’t want anyone else,” he said, finally gaining some control over his breathing. He propped himself up on his arm to look at her. “I only want you. You know that, right?”

“I do,” she answered, a smirk forming on her lips as she continued speaking. “And I hope you know you’re far from boring. A prude would never beg me to scratch them during sex.”

“Maybe they would after they learned how good it felt,” he chuckled, kissing her on the cheek.

Felix gazed down at her, his eyes full of love. A fond smile crossed his face.

“You really are everything to me,” he sighed with contentment. “Let’s never invite someone else into our bed again. I think we’ve got it under control.”

“I just might have to agree with you there,” Tamora replied, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

* * *

The next day, Felix approached Ralph at the bar where they had met the previous week. Ralph noticed that his friend looked exhausted, but it didn’t seem to bother him. He seemed to be in his own little cloud of bliss as he sat down on the barstool that had been left empty for him.

“Hey, Felix,” Ralph said, eyeing him questioningly. “How was your night last night?”

“Oh, it was wonderful, Ralph,” Felix smiled. 

He turned to face Ralph, and the larger man couldn’t help but notice the dark purple marks that were scattered on his neck. Normally, Felix was embarrassed when Tamora left hickeys on him and tried with great care to cover them up, but today, he couldn’t care less who saw. He belonged to her, and he wanted everyone to know.

“In fact, you might even say that it was ‘mind-blowingly great.’”


End file.
